


Master of Distraction

by Melodiouswonder



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Adopted Hunk, Alcohol, F/F, F/M, First AO3 fic, Gay, Gay Keith, High School AU, Hung!Lance, M/M, Popular Lance, Possible smut, Slow Burn (ish), Smut, anxiety keith, bi lance, bottom!Keith, drunk Pidge, emo keith, geek hunk, geek pidge, geeky keith, hunk and lance are brothers, klance, non-binary Pidge, top!lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 12:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18691897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodiouswonder/pseuds/Melodiouswonder
Summary: High school AU where Keith, Pidge and hunk are all in 11th grade and deside to no longer be losers and instead be cool like everyone else and rebel. Pidge is a trouble maker, lance and hunk are adopted brother and Keith is an emo with a secret.(I suck at making summaries but it’s a good story... I mean my teacher liked it)Or lance is the hot cool older brother and shit goes down when Keith has to distract him





	Master of Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 fic. If people like it enough I’ll add too it and do something smutty. Please let me know what you think and if I should do more. Thank you for reading and I hope you like it :)  
> Also everyone’s age:  
> Lance: 17  
> Hunk: 17  
> Keith: 17  
> Pidge:16  
> Allura: 18  
> Hunk is adopted into lance’s family. Don’t ask why, I don’t know; I wanted to have the hot older brother dynamic and didn’t want to have Keith be friends with a made up character.

Harry Potter posters and family photos covered the walls. The room was littered with cardboard boxes stacked on top of each other, with labels categorizing contents: ‘boys’ stuff’, ‘Christmas’, ‘Winter.’ The hum of the freezer created a white noise that washed over the three plotting teanagers.   
“So what is the plan, Chief?” said Hunk to Pidge.  
“Well, we’re now in eleventh grade, so dressing up as our kick-ass-superhero alter egos and spying on our neighbors is no longer acceptable. We must now rebel.” Hunk’s eyes lit up, but Keith, sitting with his arms around his legs, just sank further into his knees.  
“Tonight, we are getting drunk! Hunk, your parents aren’t home tonight, right?” said Pidge.  
“Yup,” said hunk. His eyes danced in excitement.  
“Perfect. So it's only us and your older brother at home. Unless he’s out with Allura?”  
“Nope, they broke up last week.” Keith looked up, his face flashed sixteen kinds of hope.  
“Kid, don’t be too optimistic. There is no way someone as pretty and popular as Allura will go for someone as emo and geeky as you,” Pidge esponded.  
“I am NOT emo!” Keith exclaimed, kicking Pidge, and simultaneously moving his long dark bangs off his face. Pidge rolled his eyes.   
“Your shaggy black hair and eyeliner say something different.” He shoved his hand in Keith’s face, rubbing the black around his eyes and smearing the makeup he wore.  
“So we will steal the alcohol from my parents?” Hunk said, trying to get back to their mission.  
“We will use our superpowers to ensure our getaway. I will use my amazing power of invisibility to sneak around and find the alcohol. Hunk, you will use your super strength to carry the alcohol, and Keith… you will use your master shapeshifting skills to pretend to be Allura and distract Lance.” Keith’s eyes widened.  
“No! I-I don’t wanna do this, I don’t even wanna drink.”  
“What do you mean, ‘no’?”  
“I-I can’t flirt with him!!! And you do realise that we don’t actually have superpowers, right?”  
“You don’t have to flirt! And yeah, I know, but it makes things more fun. Anyways, you are a master of distraction! You have the easiest role out of us all. We could probably do this without you, but we’d risk the slight possibility of Lance actually coming out of his room.” Keith let out a long sigh of frustration. He tilted his head back and fell dramatically onto the couch. Pidge and Hunk stood up and looked down at their frustrated friend.   
“Come on, we’re doing this now.”   
Keith grunted loudly to ensure that everyone was aware of his unwillingness. They left the basement and Hunk pointed to a set of stairs across the hall, then gave Keith the directions to his brother’s room. He angrily made his way to the stairs, but froze once he got to the partially opened door. Whatever confidence he had was quickly lost when he saw a shirtless Lance sprawled out on his bed. This new sight sent a series of tingles throughout Keith’s body. His mind began to fog. He hid to regain his focus. When he was finally really ready to confront Lance, he beat him to it.  
“Hey Keith? Is that you?”  
“U-Uhh, y-yeah,” Lance smiled and waved Keith in. Lance stretched his arms across his chest, then folded his hands behind his head. Keith lost his train of thought, now following the muscles moving in Lance shoulders.  
“You good? The boys aren’t being too rough are they?”  
“Um… yeah… they’re… good, just getting something from the, uh… kitchen.”  
“And you’re here because?”  
“Because… they are getting something from the kitchen.” Lance grinned at Keith’s reponse. Keith didn’t quite know what to do at this point, as he had no idea how long the guys would take. They hadn’t agreed upon a signal or anything that would let him know when the coast was clear.   
“Well is there anything you wanted in particular?” This question made Keith’s mind spin, frantic for an excuse.  
“Um… I heard you and Allura roke up?” That isn’t any of my business he thought.  
“Uh, yeah. Is that it?”   
Curiosity got the best of Keith and he asked one more question on the subject, instead of changing it.  
“I-I was wondering why you guys broke up?” Keith looked down and fiddled with a loose string on his hoodie. Lance pushed his hands through his hair, grabbing it tightly at the end before releasing it in a sigh.  
“Well, we were playing two truths and one lie, and she didn’t like one of my truths.”  
“Oh, are you sad?”  
“Not really,” he said. “A three month relationship isn’t that long, and the reason as we broke up was honestly so dumb. I’m not going to dwell on it.”   
“Hey, Keith! My man! We’re done in the kitchen, come join us!”   
“Well I guess that is my cue.” Relieved and disappointed, Keith left the room, trying not to touch anything on his way out.  
“Well if they get a little too crazy for you, I’ll still be here. Feel free to come up anytime you want. My door is always open,” said Lance, as he got up and headed towards the bathroom.  
“Alright, we got the stuff!” said an excited hunk. They made their way back down to the basement. Hunk and Pidge layed out the alcohol and began pouring vodka into four water bottles; they then put them in a backpack, along with a box of saltines, and closed it shut.  
“What’s going on?” asked Keith.  
“We’re sneaking out to the park to make sure we don’t get caught.”  
“Woah, okay guys, no. You know I can’t sneak out! I mean, I’ll have an anxiety attack!”  
“Then stay here, it’s not like you were planning on drinking anyways, right?”  
“Yeah…”  
“You sure you can’t come with us?” said Hunk, a little concerned.  
“Y-yeah, I’ll be fine here. I can keep watch. You know, help you guys with your escape.”  
“Awesome! Thanks buddy,” Hunk and Pidge smiled as they got up and walked towards the window in the basement. They climbed on top of the freezer, cracked open the window and crawled out, leaving Keith alone.   
He waited a little before he rushed out of the basement and headed towards Lance’s room. He slowed to calm his breath when he arrived at the stairs so it wouldn’t be obvious he’d ran up all the way there. The sound of rain calmed him down. He took a deep breath and walked straight to Lance’s room.   
To his surprise, the room was empty. The sound of rain stopped, sending shivers down Keith’s spine as he pieced everything together and clued into Lance’s whereabouts. Keith nervously tried to look natural, like he was just casually waiting for Lance to finish his shower. Lance came out of the bathroom with nothing on but a towel, to find a fidgety Keith, awkwardly sitting on his bed.  
“You good there, buddy?”  
Keith glanced at him, but turned away. Lance’s damp hair and glistening body was causing him to go red in the face.  
“You look a little disheveled,” Lance added, which made Keith scramble for a reasonable explanation.   
“Um, t-the boys are getting to be a little too much to handle, so I came here. I-I hope that’s okay.” Keith searched for the loose string on his hoodie again and began twisting it between his fingers.  
“You can hangout with me whenever you want.” Lance walked up to Keith and sat right next to him on the bed. Keith’s heart began to race. He couldn’t help but wonder why someone would break up with a guy like this.  
“So, do you like Allura?” Lance said teasingly.  
“NO! Uhhh, what makes you think that?”  
“Well, Hunk told me that you liked her, plus your face kinda lit up when I confirmed that we broke up.”   
“I don’t have a crush on her,” he mumbled. Should he lie? Tell the truth?  
“Mmm, so is there someone else then?”   
Keith looked down at his fingers, they were still tugging at his sweater.   
Lance leaned closer to Keith and He could feel the steam coming off of his body. It turned him to putty. No longer able to think clearly, he answered honestly.  
“Yes.”  
“Ooo, who’s the lucky lady?” Lance said smiling, pressing his side into Keith.  
“Uh, um. No lady.” Keith mumbled, sort of hoping he hadn’t heard.  
“Hmm, okay. Wanna hear the truth that broke Allura and I up?” Lance was looking Keith in the eyes and noticed a shade of pink dust his cheeks.   
Keith couldn’t think about anything but Lance; he was completely fixated on their every point of contact. He was no longer able to form a full sentence. His mind was running wild, so he simply nodded his head.  
“I like girls, but…” Lance smiled and leaned into Keith, shifting his eyes from looking into Keith’s eyes, to gazing at his lips. “Some emo boys are pretty cute too.” Keith’s heart raced and at this point he was pretty sure his brain had completely liquified. Lance’s hand wrapped itself around Keith’s neck, and moved through his long black hair. Keith closed his eyes and tried his best to be present and savor every moment, since this was something he had fantasised about.   
Then, out of nowhere, Lance pulled away causing Keith to fall forward.  
“Did you hear that?”   
Keith, disappointed and confused, looked at Lance and frowned.  
“Hear what?” Keith huffed.  
“A crash. It came from downstairs.” Thud, “There!” Lance stood up and made his way downstairs, and Keith followed him, like a tired puppy dog. They got to the kitchen and saw Pidge standing there with his arms full of frozen bread. They stared at each other for a bit until the silence was interrupted.  
“MOM!” Hunk yelled from outside, he was calling for help in his drunkenness. Lance looked at Keith, then glared at Pidge before he ran down to the basement. The window in the basement was open and outside was drunken Hunk curled up in a ball moaning and yelling for his mom. Lance climbed on top of the freezer so he could better help his brother. Hunk was limp on the ground as if he no longer remembered how to control his body. His stomach contracted, and Lance instantly moved him to his side to hopefully prevent him from choking on his own puke. Saliva and vomit trickled down Hunk’s cheek.   
“I WANT MOM!” Hunk moaned.  
“Keith, call my mom,” Lance said, seriously. Keith quickly pulled out his phone and began dialing, but Pidge stopped him.  
“No! You can’t call his mom, they’ll get mad at us and we’ll all get in trouble!”   
“Pidge! Don’t try and argue about this with me! Hunk might have alcohol poisoning! This is serious okay? Stop being so fucking selfish and help out!” barked Lance. Everyone was quiet after that. Keith was forced to forget about his feelings. No unnecessary thoughts were able to enter his mind… until the next day.


End file.
